


with you? it’s easy.

by sleeeepychan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, bye, i still dont know what to do with tags, its just fluff i promise, on a fluff sakuatsu brainrot, they have a puppy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:59:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27620065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleeeepychan/pseuds/sleeeepychan
Summary: “what?”“we have a problem. i lost the ring”“shit”indeed. kiyoomi thinks.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 118





	with you? it’s easy.

**Author's Note:**

> dont ask me. i dont know. hhh enjoy!!

uh look, kiyoomi swears he put it right there. right in the corner of the drawer in their closet. think, think.. went out with suna, bought the thing, small case, arrived home, went straight to the closet, open drawer, hide. 

yep, that’s exactly what happened. 

but now just where? where is that damn ring? 

its ruined. kiyoomi haven’t even started yet but it is ruined. he is just at the top of the list on proposing and shit went down to hell. he sits on the couch in their apartment, head in hands and tries to relax. 

‘relax, you can just buy a new one’

he takes a glance at the ticking clock on the wall. an hour before atsumu come home from his twin’s place and they will go to a restaurant kiyoomi had reserved for dinner. for the sake of the plan for tonight.

he stand up and went back to the drawer. rummaging through the small accessories unused that are kept there, there is no ring case stuffed somewhere in the corner of the drawer. 

‘fuck, calm down, kiyoomi. how did this happened? did he misplaced it? in the car? does it fell out of the bag when he’s walking? shit what should i do?’

he’s on the floor now. grabbing his phone, he dials suna’s number. swallowing hard, hoping for some miracle that the custom-made ring that he had preordered for a month now would be somewhere near him or with suna atleast. 

“what?” comes suna’s voice not even five seconds after he dialled. 

kiyoomi gets up from his position and went to the kitchen to drink water. calming down his nerves. “we have a problem. i lost the ring” 

“shit”

indeed. kiyoomi thinks. not with him then. “are you with him right now?” 

“i am. but outside now tho. are you serious? hows that happened? wasnt it only been like an hour ago that we got it sakusa what” honestly, all these question, kiyoomi doesn’t know how to answer them because he just dont know. well, the last time he sees it, the red case was right there before. 

“forget that i asked. have you checked the whole apartment?” suna’s pacing back and forth at the balcony now. kiyoomi too, in the kitchen. “i did. even in the toilet. nope not there, not anywhere” silence...

he knows, suna knows. he got two choices for now, either he run back to the jewellery store and get a simple ring in less than an hour, or he should delay his plan for tonight. first choice, he wont be back in time for the dinner. scratch that. second choice, fuck. 

he has planned this for months. sure, atsumu won’t mind if he isn’t proposing now, but damn. he lay down on the couch again and start rubbing his temple. the clock ticking loudly as if to mock him. they had talked about this before. getting married. ‘wnna be with you forever, omi-omi’ atsumu had said while smiling so lovely, kiyoomi blushed a little. 

“do u wanna postpone the plan?” suna’s voice interrupts his train of thoughts. he forgot for a second that he is on a call. “uh probably” ah he sounded drained. “got no time to buy another. i will cancel the dinner for tonight, and reserve it again later, after i got new ring” he rubs his face and closes his eyes. 

suna on the other side of the call took a glance at the twins. “seems like he’s going home now, well whatever it is goodluck man you know with atsumu anything can happen. do what u want. with atsumu, its easy isn’t it?” 

“it is” and the call ended there. kiyoomi sighs deeply. 

it is. it is easy to fall for him. it is easy to receive the love from him. it is easy to shower him with the same amount everytime. it’s easy. and kiyoomi would do anything to make it easy living, loving and be with him forever. now that he thinks about it again. it was an easy plan he come out with. 

1\. get the ring  
2\. eat dinner  
3\. propose 

like how typical marriage proposal was supposed to be. how easy it is to carry it out, but how nerve wrecking it can be. luck wasn’t on his side, he failed to even keep the number one on the list on track. how careless can he be? wasn’t this supposed to be something important for both of them? what is it, kiyoomi? what’s your reason?

the gears in his head won’t stop even after he heard the front door opens. he covers his eyes with his hands. fuck, sorry babe but this will do for tonight. 

“hey im back” softly, gently, atsumu holds his fingers. looming over kiyoomi that is still laying on the couch. “you okay there?” 

kiyoomi nods. “atsumu, we probably have to cancel the dinner for tonight. my head’s throbbing” its a lie, but he can feel the actual throbbing in his head now to be honest. damn it damn it. “oh really? do you need anything?” he feels the couch dips beside him as atsumu sits and pull his hand away from his face. 

kiyoomi opens his eyes and gets up to hug his boyfriend. soon to be fiance but he fucked up real bad stop. stop thinking about it. he pouts and reached for atsumu ever more tightly. and atsumu, atsumu do the same. he hugs him tight, hands enveloped his waist, drawing shapes on his back. “do you want me to cook dinner? i think we still have something that i can make, proper meals for you” atsumu pulls back and looks at him, smiling. 

“sure baby, if thats okay with you. i’m so sorry about tonight” he reaches for his face. caressing atsumu’s chubby squishy cheek softly. “it’s fine, omi. we can always go on another day” a peck on his lips, atsumu stand up to go to their bedroom and changes, coming back only a few minutes later. 

kiyoomi turns on the television. ‘stop mopping around and actually plan something again, kiyoomi’ he thinks. should he call the store and order the same thing again? while atsumu busying himself in the kitchen? it would take a week for them to get the ring ready and-

“omi-kun, did u feed mimu yet?” atsumu’s loud voice from the kitchen hit him right on the head. ‘mimu?’ oh mimu, a pomeranian that they owned together. their pup, their baby, their son, their little softball. the cutest puppy. kiyoomi smiles. 

wait.

wait a second. mimu? come to think of it he hasn’t seen mimu after he had panic over the ring for awhile. probably playing in the room. “omi???” atsumu calls again. “i haven’t” his eyes stills on the television that shows a recap of an ejp raijin match. 

atsumu comes out from the kitchen and went to the room where their puppy stay, play, eat and sleep. “mimuuuu, my baby, lets eat” giggles, small barks and whimper are heard from the room. then, silence for awhile. “omi!! omi??? OMI?? BABE??!?!” 

“what is it, sweetheart?”

“mimu....”

“what about mimu?” 

another silence. kiyoomi hears the footsteps coming close to him and he turns to see atsumu and mimu in his hands. “he won’t eat” a pout. “not even opening his mouth” another pout. 

“hm? what’s wrong? are you sick, you fluffy ass puppy” kiyoomi takes mimu from his lover and put him on his lap. examining any signs of the dog being sick. ‘seems fine’. atsumu sits beside him and leans his head on his shoulder, eyes looking at mimu concernly. 

“what should we do? should we get him to vet?” 

kiyoomi brings the puppy close to him and checks his legs, body, ears. no injury or anything. 

“okay little one, let’s try opening your mouth first?” he squeezes the puppy cheek to get him to open his mouth while atsumu caresses his body gently. and the moment his mouth is open, theres something fall off of his mouth and into kiyoomi’s palm. 

his brain stops working and he is definitely not breathing. something silver, something round, something small, something that had should be in the respective red case, something engraved. 

oh. 

oh shit. 

he has been staring at that thing for a while now and surely, atsumu would have seen it too. kiyoomi slowly turns to look at him. and much to his luck and he seems very out of luck today, atsumu is already staring at him, wide eyed. “w-what is that?” he looks back at his palm. 

“fuck” 

“omi?” 

“fuck i guess i’ll have to do this here” kiyoomi takes a deep breath. one look at mimu, glares at him. then he turns his whole body to atsumu to face him and looks at him, fondly. 

“do what, omi-kun? you’re scaring me right now” he smiles sheepishly. kiyoomi takes his hand and holds it tightly. he chuckles. “right huh i can’t believe this”

“so atsumu. miya atsumu. i have planned for this for months now. it was supposed to be tonight. the day that i will actually propose to you. i was so ready until this evening” 

he sees atsumu takes a deep breath, and feels the hand around him tightens. 

“when you’re out with your brother, i also went out with suna, you know? we went to the jewellery store where i have ordered a ring that is specially made just for you. i have checked the reservation for tonight and everything was going so smoothly. i just need for you to come with me for the dinner and i will propose there right after we are done eating” 

kiyoomi chuckles again. “then, this little shit decides it was a good idea to ruin my plan huh i guess it is that way now” kiyoomi squishes the small puppy with his face and hands him to atsumu. he takes it, eyes never leaving kiyoomi. “say something baby im very nervous right now, i can’t believe that i’m doing this here right now-“ “kiyoomi” 

his gazes went from mimu and back to atsumu. “yeah?” 

“continue, will ya?” oh. he has a little smile on his face now, kiyoomi thinks his cheeks has become a shades of pink too. he’s looking away from him. he’s cute. he’s too cute when he’s like this. 

“ah i guess i will. so, uh. i had a whole script memorized for this but in the moment of panic before you come home, they are gone. so let me just say it. miya atsumu, it’s been 3 years since we are together wasn’t it? we’ve been through a lot together. and i am here in front of you today with a ring that just came out from mimu’s mouth, keeping my promise on staying by your side forever. ever since we talked about marriage, when i look into the future, i can only see you with me and mimu together, but as husbands then. tsumu, before, staying together had been a challenge to us, had been hard to deal with each other, and i was even harder to you to handle” 

atsumu shakes his head slowly. his eyes are now teary. 

“but now, it’s a blessing. you are a blessing. you bring a new light to my life, tsumu and i wish i could do the same to you. we’ve been walking on this flower path together and i wish to continue going through it with you. happy, healthy, and loved. and you deserve so much more, i want to give you so much more that i can give. in order to do that, you will have to stay with me, forever. and i don't really know what I'm supposed to do if you say no to this, so could you save us both the trouble and say yes?"

he raise his palm that have the ring on it and looks at atsumu who is now crying. tears pouring down on his face. kiyoomi waits. he looks down at mimu who seems to understand the situation as he looks up on atsumu, eyes hopeful. 

“y-yes” comes the answer. kiyoomi looks up abruptly, he hears his neck cracking. “yes kiyoomi” he is pulled to a tight hug. 

ah. he lets out a breath. this is it. he said yes. 

mimu barks happily and he jumps down the couch and starts trashing on the floor while looking at them. kiyoomi squints his eyes at the puppy. ‘i am not done with you, you little shit ass’. 

nonetheless, he is content. kiyoomi is so happy he could cry. but not now, atsumu is already doing that for him. atsumu. miya atsumu. he tightens his embrace on him. “i love you baby” so easy. so easy to fill the word with love for him. 

he feels a kiss placed in the crook of his neck. “i love you too” whispered so sweetly. right behind his ear. and it’s only for him to hear. 

ah, kiyoomi thinks again. 

it’s love. it’s so full of love.

**Author's Note:**

> and they are married, your honour. 
> 
> and yes, the puppy named after them. omi+tsumu= mimu :]
> 
> sorry for any mistake! bye!


End file.
